Oropharyngeal candidiasis is the most common opportunistic infection in patients with AIDS. It can be treated with fluconazole, but resistance may develop. If so, treatment with Amphotericin-B is the norm, with well documented side effects. This is a multicenter double blind randomized comparative dose response study to evaluate the safety, tolerability and efficacy of L-743,872 as compared to Amphotericin B in the treatment of candidasis. The drug has demonstrated potent antifungal activity in previous studies. Patients with fluconazole-resistant and fluconazole- sentitive candidasis will be studied. As of January 1998, the drug is now named MK-0991.